


Anger

by BabyPom



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Au where Pink Diamond actually shattered, i haven't watched the most recent episodes and i'm ignoring some of the ones i have watched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: Blue Diamond was a bit of a mess after Pink Diamond... died.





	Anger

They said not to shoot the messenger, and to be fair to Blue Diamond, she didn’t shoot the messenger until enough time had passed for it to be blamed on something else.  
The gem stuttered.   
“Repeat what you just SAID! That cannot be true!”  
“I’m afr afraid it-t-t is, m-my diamond. P-pink Diamond is …. Shatte-sh-shattered.”  
“Go away.”  
“N-now?”  
“LEAVE”  
The gem- Blue couldn’t be bothered to remember which one it, it wasn't her court, scuttered out of the room, like a bug from this damnable planet.  
“Yellow- we should go down to check. She cannot be dead… not really. She’s a diamond. You can’t shatter a diamond.”  
Yellow didn’t respond. Blue Diamond waved a hand in front of her face. The only answer then was a whispered, barely audible “no-”  
Blue sighed,. Pink couldn’t be shattered. This was probably just her idea of a joke. But she’d go down to the surface, Pink would be there to greet her, with a smile on her face, jump into her arms and giggle “did I trick you?”  
She had to be there. She had to be fine.

Pink Diamond's favourite Jasper was down there to great her, carrying a piece of white cloth.  
“What do you have in there? Bring me to Pink Diamond.”  
The Jasper, the only perfect one, shook her head. “She's here… I’m so sorry.”  
Jasper unwrapped the bundle, as if it was the most precious bundle existing in the world. Inside were what at first glance could be thought to be faulty rhodonites, but she knew better. It was shards.   
Shards of her daughter.  
It was said that her cry of pain at seeing those pieces shattered the windows into as many pieces as Pink Diamond was now in. Of course, like many things, this was never confirmed.

This was wrong, Pink couldn’t be gone- the smaller gem was her protegee, like a daughter to her. How could this happen?  
Why would this happen?  
How could anyone ever hate her enough to do this?  
Yellow just sat there, only moving around and doing the bare minimum of what was necessary, walking around like a gem-shocked zombie, like a war-damaged Ruby might, still in shock obviously.

Pink was gone. White didn’t care. White never cared about anything anymore, and Yellow couldn’t act as a leader.  
So it was left to her. And she would have to be the leader for all of them.

Deep in her gem, Blue was sure she must be cracking too, there was no other way she could be feeling this pain. But she couldn’t see any crack, so she tried to ignore this pain, she had to be strong, strong for her Gems, for Yellow gem’s while Yellow was still… misacting, for Pink’s gems, those poor lost souls.

She wanted to shatter them all, but she couldn’t  
She couldn’t kill off the gems that Pink had been so proud of, so happy to have by her side.   
But weakness was unfitting for a diamond, so she buried her pain, and tried to be strong. She would crush the rebellion. She would kill those who had killed her baby.

 

What if I hadn’t given her that planet?   
What if her training planet had been one without organic life- as much as Pink had loved it, oh, how she loved it, maybe she might have lived if she had just put her foot down for once and said “no”.   
What if she’d given Pink component gems for her court, instead of expecting her to make her own?  
Why hadn’t she put her foot down when the only Sapphire Pink was able to produce couldn’t even see the future, and forcibly lent one of hers until she had a competent court of her own?  
What if she hadn’t come over to try to help?  
What if her presence hadn’t antagonised them more?  
What if she had never come to earth, and let Pink deal with it herself?  
Would she have lived?  
Maybe without her Pink would have lived?  
Maybe if she had given a better bit of soil for Pink to be grown in, Pink would have been bigger, would have been better, and stronger, and more important, and less able to be shattered.  
She was just a child. What if she had been done there on the planet with Pink- maybe Pink would have been spared.  
She would have given her own life to save Pink’s. Pink was supposed to be the future, a new diamond for a new era. And now that era was gone, corrupted, and it was all her fault. It was all Blue’s fault.  
It should have been her,.

It should’ve been me….

 

She’d been standing up in her ship with her hand on her throne for a while- willing herself to sit down, but she didn’t feel she could, so here she was, frozen as if caught in a Saphire’s ice.   
An agate stepped into the room.  
She didn’t turn around to greet her. Why should she? What point was there of acting like nothing had happened, of treating these idiotic gems who couldn’t keep her child safe as if they worthy of her attention?   
So she stayed standing there, unblinking. Not that there was really any reason for a gem to blink- why did they even have eyelids in the first place? These questions were ultimately unimportant., but she supposed they were better to consider than that lousy agate that had just been standing there waiting. She wouldn’t be the one to lower herself to start a conversation with the incompetent fool- one of the few lent to Pink, but still in her colours, as the Agate was only for working in the kindergartens rather than a court.  
Finally the Agate, after much indecision, make a coughing noise to try and get her attention. When it didn’t work, she spoke, “My Diamond, we may have an opportunity to attack a rebel base.”  
She turned around, “What use is capturing a rebel base when my precious Diamond is gone?”   
The Agate, a Holly Blue she could see now that had turned around, took a step back, seemingly in fear, before regaining her bearing.   
“Emerald RT40 suggested that it is possible the… treasonous gems may be among them.”  
Blue stopped slouching and stood up straight.  
“Why didn’t you start with that?”Her voice was cold and cutting.  
“Go and capture them- if you fail, shattering will be too kind a fate compared to what I will do. I will have my answers from these rebels.”  
The Agate scurried from the room, like the animal Pink had had as a pet, but Blue couldn’t remember whether it was a human or a mouse or a deer that behaved like that. They were all just organic life, after all.   
But Pink had loved organics, hadn’t she? Blue would keep her pets alive- as a way to keep Pink alive. Even if she didn’t understand that insane hobby, Pink had loved it, so she would try to.  
She had to.


End file.
